Harry Potter and His Miserable Life
by NightshadePoison
Summary: This is Harry Potter. He is the last 'child', he is a reject, he has voices in his head that tells him to kill people. He's depressed, suicidal, and abused by his brothers. Can anything save him? SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

" _Aghhhh."_

" _Push! Come on push damnit! All we need is the head and we can use magic to do the rest."_

" _I'm trying Jam- aaaAAAaah! Fuck! FUCK!"_

" _I can see it! I can see it!"_

" _Ok now, we are going to use a spell to get them out of them"_

" _Just DO IT!"_

POP

…

POP

" _Ok their out, get them cleaned up Jackie. Looks like you're a proud parent of two boys. They both seem to be pretty healthy, one is smaller than the other, but he will pro- shit!"_

" _Wh-what?"_

…

…

…

POP

 _Sizzle. Pop. Sizzle. Sizzle. Pop._ The bacon was laid on the griddle by small, delicate hands. He looked around the large kitchen. The house elf, Grendel, was washing the dishes from The Potters breakfast that morning while ordering items from the shopping list for Hogwarts first and second years list. The boy with delicate hands went to look back at the bacon and decided it was good enough for him and scooped it off the griddle and put it on a ceramic plate with intricate design of a Griffon killing a snake.

He then began cooking some eggs, he liked them hard so it would take awhile longer. Looking around the kitchen again he noticed that Grendel was looking at him.

"What?" He said.

"Nothing, It's just that… well you seem to be sleepy."

"Do I?"

"Well… It is just that you be using a spoon like a spatula."

"Oh.." He blushes and throws the spoon in the sink, "It's just I was up all night thing"

"Thinking about what?"

"Nothing… nothing really."

"Ok, Master Harry."

Harry looks back down smelling a fire, noticing that his eggs are burning he quickly shuts off the griddle and grabbed an actual spatula. He picked them up and sat them down, he then grabbed a fork, salt and pepper, and a glass that was filled with orange juice and he began to dig in.

"Jake, come on, repack this mess! And you, Darren, for the love of Merlin, get your books in their as well. I'm sorry I can't come with you to the station, but me and your father have to go to an Order meeting."

"How come mum?" Jake asked.

"Well. I don't know. Dumbledore was very secretive about it, but it is probably nothing bad."

"When can we learn how to fight? We should be prepared if You-Know-Who comes back."

"But he's not, so there is no reason to worry. Now don't forget Harry. He should be down in the kitchen," ac collective sigh from the two boys, "I now you two don't like because you're older than him, but remember he was born only a minute or two after you. And I expect that you will watch out for him. Okay?"

"..."

"OKAY?"

"Fine," muttered Ryan.

"Whatever, that little runt is a traitor, but fine! Let's just be nice to him. We all know he is going to be a _snake_ " Darren said through gritted teeth, emphasizing the word 'snake'.

"Now we don-"

"But we did. He slithered his way into our garden through that evil being."

'DARREN JAMES POTTER! WE DO NOT KNOW IF THAT IS WHAT REALLY HAPPENED SO YOU NEED SHUT UP AND TAKE CARE OF HIM… whether you like it or not he is now your brother and you will deal with it,"

"… yes ma'am" Darren muttered.

"Don't forget to write us every week on what is happening or if you need anything. Okay. Love you boys. Cab will be here at 7:30"

"Love you too," the boys said in unison.

"Ugh. Why cant she understand that he his a barren to this family's name! She is so concerned concerned with the way the family is noticed, yet she doesn't acknowledge the main point of our disapproval ratings." Darren said as soon as Lily Flooed away.

"Calm down, it is good to have a fateful little tool around," Ryan reminded Darren.

"True, but he is a traitor to the family line. And I have no idea why our Mother and Father let him inside our property."

"Welp… Nothin' we can do about it now. Come on lets get the fucker," Ryan retorted.

"Watch your language! You are part of the higher class and you need to act like it."

"Whatever. C'mon the brat ain't gonna get himself," Ryan swings himself off the floral patterned couch.

"Fine, lets just get this over with," Darren says grumpily ans starts pacing away with Ryan on his tail.

"HARRY! HARRY! IT'S TIME TO GET GOING!" Ryan yelled down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Shut your trap!" Darren snaps at him.

"Fine," Ryan mumbled. They walked a little more to a door that was only 3 feet tall.

 _KnockKnockKnock._

"Harry, you bloody bastard, it's time to go to Hogwarts!," Ryan yelled at the door. The door swung open to show a small frame and piercing emerald eyes with a chest behind him and a cage on top of it with a pure black owl.

" _Brother_ , it is time for us to leave for the Hogwarts Express. Me and Ryan need all the room we can get so you will be riding in the luggage car. When we get their we will put you into an empty room and you will stay their for the whole time until we arrive at Hogwarts in which you will leave the room, with your robes on, and you will find a big man calling on all first years, you will go to him and you will follow all of his instructions. Do I make myself clear?" Darren said in a stern voice.

"Yes," Harry respond quietly looking at the ground and shuffling his feet.

"Good, now follow us," Ryan said mimicking his brothers tone. Harry did as he was told and they went through winding halls with portraits saying 'hello' to the group of boys.

Once they were outside by the cars next to the majestic manor's entrance. The two eldest got into the front car, so Harry assumed he would be in the car right behind him. He opened the door to see it filled with two trunks, four cages, and who knows how many more stuff in the trunk. Harry climbs in and pushes some stuff to the side, making sure not to harm the animals. He buckled in and off they went through the dying summer sky.

As they pulled up to Platform 9 ¾ Harry saw there were very few students and it would seem they hadn't started boarding. The cars landed in a carport towards the caboose of the train. They stepped out and the gentlemen who had drive them here, started unpacking the car. All together there were seven trunks, six animal cages, two rucksacks, and a shoulder bag. Three of the trucks went to Ryan and another three went to Darren. The last one went to Harry.

Five of those animals went to the two eldest. There was a pure white owl (Lestre) for Darren and a grayish one (Zarkoff) for Ryan. They also both have domestic cat as a pet to teach them responsibility. Ryan had a fat ginger cat named Crookers. Whilst Darren had a skinny, hairless one that was treated as if it were a true god from Egyptian times. They also had a Rat called Skeevers which they could use to communicate to one another through out the school. The last one was Harry's pure black owl Bellita.

The rucksacks were for the twins and the shoulder bag was for Harry. The bag was connected to a storage area.

Harry decided to sit down on a bench while waiting for the boarding to start. That was a bad choice because Darren decided to get in line and that meant Harry as well. Harry just looked at his feet and followed Darren to one of the middle lines. Harry, after a few minutes, looked around to see some random faces, nothing special, no one noteworthy, but then he saw this boy with beautiful brown skin. He was wearing a brown vest over white dress shirt and some dress pants that was the same shade of brown as the vest.

The boy looked older, like he was in his fourth year. He had somewhat of a muscular build. He was tall and he had a brown eyes. Harry looked down towards the ground because of these thoughts of another man. He blushed and then just got lost day dreaming about nothing and everything and then a whistle sounded to start boarding. He started moving his feet, up into the train and into a cabin.

He locked the door behind him and sat down, bags overhead and Bellita to his right and he starts crying and crying.

And he says in a quiet voice to himself, "How much longer are you gonna be in my head filling me with thought of angst and sadness?"

 _Forever_


	2. Chapter 2: Train Ride and Omnihil

Chapter 2

Hogwarts Express

Harry sat with his legs tucked into himself in the corner of the left side of the cabin on the Hogwarts Express. Tears were silently falling down his cheeks, he had just left everything he ever known. The walls of the Potter Manor, Grendel, and his brothers. No matter how mean they were to him, he would always be there for him because they were just to familiar.

He wiped the tears away and sat up straight and looked out the window to take his mind off all the sadness. Pine trees passed by, green after green. A crystal clear lake appeared and he could have sworn he saw a pack of shadows moving slower than him. He blinked and they passed the lake and he couldn't see it or the shadow people. He decided to pass it off as nothing and he started to space out.

A half hour passed and he heard a knocking at the door. He contemplated his choices and decided it would be rude and much worse than his brothers fury. He got up and lifted up the blinds and saw it was a girl with the bushiest hair he decided to open it because she looked harmless. As Harry completely unlocked the door the girl pushed in and Harry fell to the ground, but he didn't make a sound.

"Oh great another boy. Please tell me you aren't like those pigs two cabins down. Sexist pieces of sh- oh, you're a kid. Sorry, here let me help you up," The bushy haired girl extended and Harry looked at it quizzically for a few seconds and decided she wasn't going to let go at any point and took it, "I'm so sorry I started to yell at you, but those Potter's twist me the wrong way. I have no Idea why I keep going back. My name is Hermione by the way. What's yours?"

"My name is Harry," He said quietly.

"Well hello Harry, are you a first year or a second year. You look way to young to be any older. I am a third year, I tried to push to become a fourth year, but that stubborn fool Dumbledore wouldn't wouldn't allow me because the school would rebel because a third year that has meet all the requirements of a fourth year. Is that such a crime!" Hermione said in a long breathe.

"No, it isn't. Um… I'm a first year," Harry said still very quiet.

"Cool, I probably shouldn't rant to you. You are to young to worry about certain things. Do you have any brothers. I don't have a brother. I do have a sister though, she is starting this year as well. Her name is Daisy. You two should meet."

His mother prepared for something like this. But he was conflicted. On one hand he knew the danger if someone found out who he actually was. On the other, Hermione seemed really nice and could keep a secret. So with this in mind, he decided to tell her.

"I do, but you have to keep it a secret, okay?"

"Okay… why do we need to keep it a secret?"

"Because I'm a Potter."

"..."

"But while I'm here at Hogwarts I am known as Marcus Smith. I have no family, but my Aunt Petunia, I am also a muggleborm. My father and mother died at birth and my father killed himself," Harry said in a long winded breath.

"...Um… You're kidding right? You aren't actually a Potter. If you are this would cause mass hate and possible a war. Why would they keep something from the public like that. Unless… no. I have to tell people. This has to get out to the public." Hermione said pacing around the cabin.

"NO! This can't get out to the public. You promised me you wouldn't tell anyone."

"But the public needs to know about this! This would be the scandal of the century."

"You gave me your promise, please! My brothers would kill me. You can release this later in life," Harry pleaded.

Hermione seemed to ponder for a few seconds, "Fine."

"Thank you!" Harry said in glee.

"But, when the time comes, you help me release it. Help me take down your family. Well that sounds bad, but there has to be a reason for your parents to do this, do you know why?" Hermione said excitedly.

"No, I don't know why, but I was told I had to, so I must," Harry said dismissively to Hermione.

"Well then I'll do it latter, with or without your permission. I'll do it when you're 18, that leaves you with the choice to join me or not. Either way the public will eventually find out, I will make sure of that."

"I- I… I'll think about," Harry said, nervous.

"Ooooh! You will not regret this," Hermione brings him into a hug.

Harry stood their in shock as Hermione's arms wrapped around his body and felt warmth through out his body. He slowly started to wrap his hands around her torso and brought her in tight and her bushy hair in his face. A tear started to flow down his pale face. He brought up his small hand and whipped away his tears quickly and swiftly.

"Okay, now that is over let's talk about something else, how about your brothers? Do they know who you are?" Hermione said unweaving her arms from his. She wanted to change the subject because his tears fell heavy in her hair and on her shoulders.

"Well… they know that I am part of the family, and they are, I guess, bossy? They tell me what to do, whether it is to cook them whatever meat their craving or cleaning their rooms. I figure it is just what older brothers do to their younger one," Harry just shrugs and tries to brush it off.

Hermione seemed to notice he was uncomfortable because she quickly changed the topic, "I wouldn't know what is like, but I'm usually never mean to my sister. Maybe that is just the way gender roles are forced or children in this society. Making sure that boys can only act like tough, mean, cold hearted people. Whilst the, society and parents, are forcing us to want to do make up and clean up after men and get married. It is really quite embarrassing when ever I see some poor girl trying to show way more… 'stuff' than is appropriate just to catch a guy's eye. Oh, you must be confused, um… sorry about all that I just get so caught up in the moment I forget who I am talking to and you're only 11 and have no concept on gender 'normative' acts. I'll shut up now," Hermione said and let out a sigh.

"No! I mean, please, continue. I'm not a big talker is what I'm trying to say here. So, just talk," Harry sputters out.

"Ok then. I guess it really just the type of household you live in, still talking about gender specific roles of course. My parents raised me in a very supportive environment and raised away from other children so I could develop naturally and form my own views without having the constant pressure of societies expectations..."

Hermione went on and on for the whole train ride. Hermione ranting about LGBTQ+ rights, feminism, other stuff. Harry only got a little bit about what she was talking about, but he could see Hermione winding down.

They were almost at Hogwarts and so Hermione bid Harry a farewell and went back to the Potter twins. Harry looked out the window to see the setting sun. The mix of golds and oranges mixing whilst the clouds took on purples and pinks.

He could feel the train slow down to a stop. He hastily put on his robe and got his chest out and He left his luggage in the room (he was informed earlier by a sixth year perfect that he had to leave them here and they would be in his dorm). He followed a line to one of the exits into the crisp night air outside. He located the giant man and followed him to the little row boats and sat in the last one with a red head, bushy hair girl (which he guessed was Hermione's sister), and some random kids. They all seemed to be in aw when the castle came into view. Harry just looked into the lake watching the mermaids dance around at the bottom. He already been here

The red head was also looking down at the bottom to watch the mermaids. Harry noticed this and stared at the boy and though 'Who are you?'

He entered Hogwarts and listened as Professor Snape droned on how about the order of names will go in alphabetic order of last names. He then talked about how they will be respectful and go to the table they have been assigned without any hassle. He looked at a few of them including Harry and the red head.

He then herded them all into the great hall on the left side of the Head Table and they started to call names. It started with Abbott, Hannah, who got Hufflepuff and then onto some others and then to Granger, Daisy (who Harry thinks is Hermione's sister). She got Gryffindor, Harry looked at Hermione, she didn't look surprised. She just rolled her eyes and turned to a blond hair kid, who looked a little older than her. Harry waited anxiously, not daring looking at his brothers. He was finally called and he calmly walked towards the chair. He picked up the hat, sat down on the stool and put on the hat.

 _Oh look what I've got here. A_ _ **Potter**_ , _what a surprise, I should just put you in Gryffindor._ A voice boomed in Harry's head.

 _Please don't, I don't want to be with my brothers!_ Harry plead in his head.

 _Fine, let me just dive into your mind. Hmmm…_

 _What?_ Harry said panicking.

 _It's just… you really don't fit anywhere. That could only mean… No! That is impossible._ The hat mumbled to himself.

Harry stared to feel sick. He didn't want to have anything different to happen.

 _It has to be._

 _What?!_

 _You can only be_ **OMNIHIL!**

Silence…

Absolute silence…

A/N: Ok, so tell me. I'm not quite sure if I can bring a whole new house to the table. I just want to know if you like that idea.

Ok…

Love

ya

=3


End file.
